Riven/SkinsTrivia
Skins Skins= Riven OriginalSkin.jpg| Riven CrimsonEliteSkin.jpg| 14-Sep-2011}} Riven_RedeemedSkin.jpg| 14-Sep-2011}} Riven BattleBunnySkin.jpg| 06-Apr-2012}} Riven ChampionshipSkin.jpg| (Limited Edition)|14-Oct-2012}} Riven DragonbladeSkin.png| 28-Jan-2014}} |-|Chinese Artworks= Riven OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Skin Riven CrimsonEliteSkin Ch.jpg|Crimson Elite Riven |-|Skin Screenshots= Riven BattleBunny Screenshots.jpg|Battle Bunny Riven Riven Championship Screenshots.jpg|Championship Riven Riven Dragonblade Screenshots.jpg|Dragonblade Riven Trivia * Riven fue creada por Xypherous. ** Cuando Xepherous creo el personaje de Riven, su historia era un poco diferente. En su historia, ella fue exiliada de Demacia y rescatada por Noxus brindándole refugio de los perseguidores de Demacia. ** Después de cambiar la historia de Riven para ser cambiada a Noxus, Xypherous se inspiro en la serie de manga/anime japones , particularmente del personaje , the Heaven's Sword.http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=1212132 at LeagueofLegends.com ** Su historia es una reminiscencia de Aragorn del Lord of the Rings; Aragorn fue exiliado junto con una espada rota sin ser reforjada en camino de derrotar a Sauron y recuperar su reino. ** Xypherous afirma que el tema de Riven en Riot iba a ser "Noxus esta roto, pero atraves de mi voluntad y lucha, Noxus se podrá rehacer"http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=1232439 at LeagueofLegends.com * El nombre de Riven y su titulo es una referencia a la serie de juegos de "Myst", el segundo y tercer juego fueron llamados "Riven" y "Exile" respectivamente . * La historia de Riven y su nombre se parece a Revan del juego Caballeros de la vieja republica. En la secuela de Caballeros de la vieja republica 2 el personaje principal era llamado "el exiliado". * "Riven" significa literalmente desgarrado o "roto en pedazos". * La voz de Riven es . * Xypherous afirma que el tono original de Riven era "benefactor de buenas obras".http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=21327269#21327269 * El set de habilidades de Riven está inspirada por los movimientos de del videojuego Super Smash Bros. Melee.http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=13886792 at LeagueofLegends.com El personaje de Marth es es un personaje proveniente de la saga Fire Emblem. ** El nombre en clave de Riven durante su fase de diseño era “Marth”. ** Mientras que la mayoria de los movimientos de Marth no fueron utilizados, la habilidad de se parece mucho a su "Danza del sable". * After the release of Riven's "Champion Sneak Peek", there was a preview of her appearance in PC Gamer Magazine. ** When her "Champion Sneak Peek" was originally posted, Riven's title was "The Exile", but was later changed into "The Shattered Exile". Her title has since been changed back to being "The Exile" in her "A New Champion Approaches". * Riven's "A New Champion Approaches" page was leaked accidentally in the announcements forum, but was then quickly replaced by the Golden Joystick Awards 2011 post. * Riven was released concurrently with the end of Season One. * Riven's dance is based on the "Water Dance of Braavos" from the HBO series . * Before Riven's release her passive, , was known as the "Art of War". This can be seen in her "Champion Spotlight". * In Riven's "Mechanics Preview", her was called "Ki Shout". * (Mike Laygo (Ohmikegoodness)) animated Riven. He also animated "The Kid" from the game . * Riven's Quote "A broken blade is more than enough for the likes of you!" is similar to Bleach's main character Ichigo Kurosaki who say "A dull blade is more than enough for the likes of you!" when battling Grand Fisher. Quotes * While using her ultimate , Riven gains an additional taunt and joke, as well as other various emotes. ** During , Riven's voice seems to have an echo. Skins * Classic Riven's splash art was revised four times before her release, causing her to have no Art Spotlight before her release, as it was common at the time for a champion to have one. ** Riven has another splash art for her Classic skin as shown in the champion spotlight while previewing her skins. * Redeemed Riven's sword can be seen in the preview video of the Mac Version of League of Legends. * Riven is the second and last champion to receive a Crimson Elite skin, the first being Talon. Crimson Elite was the counter to the Demacian Commando skins and has since been abandoned. * Riven was the second champion to have a special skin marking the end of Season without having to obtain a rank of Gold or higher to obtain, the first being Kayle. * Redeemed Riven is likely a reference to her former backstory in which Riven was an exile from Demacia. Her armor appears similar to that of some Demacian champions. ** Riven's sword for her Redeemed skin has a turqoise-colored light outlining the area it was shattered. ** After Riven's release, her Redeemed Splash Art showed her having blue-colored clothing while in game her clothing was teal-colored. This was fixed to where both the Splash Art and the in-game skin showed her having teal-colored clothing. ** Redeemed Riven also has a concept art showing her clothing with red color. This version bears a striking resemblance to War from the Darksiders games. * Battle Bunny Riven is based on the community-suggested "Bunny Girl Riven" from this community thread and artworks, which themselves were based on . ** It was first featured as part of Riot's Urf Day/April Fool's Day celebrations. It was viewable in Riven's in-game profile for that day, labeled 'Unavailable'. The game was later patched to remove it from view. ** In the Splash Art, , , , , and can be seen in the background. ** The Splash Art contains 2 easter eggs, and . Relations * During an Ionian ambush on Noxian troops, launched a barrage of biochemical terror on both forces. Riven witnessed as around her Ionian and Noxian alike fell victim to an unspeakably gruesome fate. This incident led Riven to wander in self-imposed exile, seeking atonement and searching for her own way to serve the pure Noxian vision in which she believed. * In the new League of Legends website, Riven is listed as Varus' rival. This suggests that she was directly involved in the assault of Varus' village during Noxus' invasion of Ionia. * It is hinted that Riven was the killer of the Ionian elder that Yasuo was supposed to protect. References Categoría:Campeón/Aspectos y Trivia cs:Riven/Galerie de:Riven/SkinsTrivia en:Riven/SkinsTrivia fr:Riven/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Riven/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Riven/SkinsTrivia sk:Riven/SkinsTrivia Categoría:Deleite Lunar 2014